Undelivered
by Starza-Shine
Summary: The MC left a note for Zen before she logging out the game, even though she knows the note will never be delivered. Containing spoilers.


**UNDELIVERED**

 _Dearest Lovely Zen,_

 _I don't know how this letter can somehow reach you. I don't even expect it can reach you anyway lol. The thing is, I want to apologize for everything, And also thanking you._

 _I apologize for lying to you, to all the RFA member in spite of your kindness and trust. I lied about how I entered the chatroom. I actually know what I'm doing. I joined you in purpose. For fun. Yes, it's for a selfish reason. For fun. I also lied when I said I don't know you or RFA. Heck, I know eve_ _rything. I know you, that is why I came._

 _I also apologize for not telling you what I know about you, about RFA. Things that you don't even realize. I'm sorry for letting you went through all the shit in your life over and over again. Let you feel the pain of your past, of spraining your ankle, of losing job, of devastating scandal, of the fear of losing me to the bomb incident, over and over again. I'm sorry for promising you that I'll stay by your side forever. I'm sorry for letting you fall in love, over and over again within eleven days, just to have you reset all of your memories on the 12_ _th day, then you're going back again to your old lonely pained self. I'm sorry for giving you hope for a brighter future. I'm sorry for making you fall for me, and forget me, for letting you fall for thousands of girls in the world, and then forget everything._

 _I'm sorry for making you believe we have future together. I'm sorry making you imagine all the things that we can do together after the party. I feel so bad doing all of these things. You know what, when the first time I heard about this whole Mystic Messenger thing, I didn't think that it's worth the fuss. So I tried, out of curiosity. I never thought I would fall for anyone. I'm sorry for toying around with your feeling. I'm sorry that I have to leave you now. I can no longer stay here. My time is up. Eleven days. That is all I have. I am so sorry. But be happy. You wouldn't have any memories left about me. Not even one._

 _My Lovely Zen, thank you for being the man that you are. Thank you for sincerely loving the pretentious me. Thank you for being honest and for being yourself, while me, instead of being true to you, I just said things that you wanted to hear so you would fall for me. I'm the worst. LOL. You should probably listen to Jaehee's warning about me. Or about any other girl. She has a point. You cannot trust the impulsive emotion. How can you fall in love so hard with a girl you just met for a few days. I feel bad they made you do that. I feel bad that you don't have a choice but to fall for me, for us._

 _I want to thank you for days we spent on the messenger, our exchange text messages, our short phone calls. Your voice cleanses me. Funny thing is, while on the messenger you are obnoxiously narcissistic, I found that you are so much better in our private talks. I fell for you whenever you called me 'jagiya'. My heart literally skipped a beat. I mean it._

 _I also want to thank you. Thank you for amazing eleven days. Thank you for being the sweetest guy I've ever been with. Thank you for playing your role really well. You know, when you asked me to go with you to the rooftop. It was like dream come true. I always wanted to have someone stargazing with me. Just two of us, look up the bright night sky full of stars, hold hands, talk about life and such. Talk about love. Talk about how much we mean for each other. I honestly wanted time would stop at the seventh day, so I wont have to say good bye to you. I want to stay there with you. Under that starry night sky, forever. Only with you. I'm sorry for falling for you so hard. I promise you, I won't forget about you. I'll cherish all the memories we shared, every night we spent, every laugh we laughed, every cry we cried._

 _One thing for sure, I won't be sorry for making you believe that I actually love you. Because I really do. I fell so hard for you. So hard that it hurts every time I think of you and what we will become. It hurts even more because I know we can't get past that eleventh day. My time to love you is limited. I can reset everything and go back there again, but it pained me to see the you forgetting everything we had. So this is goodbye. Yeah. Goodbye, My Love._

* * *

She stood up. Cleaning up all her stuffs from the desk. It almost the time. The party is over. The time is up. It's time to go. Yeah. It's over. She casts her last look around the empty apartment room, then the desk, where all the story begins. She makes sure that the last letter she wrote was in the right place.

"this time, I'll let him know." She said to herself. Then she went out of the door as every single thing inside the room was slowly crumbling down.

* * *

 **Unknwon**  
Hello...?

?

 **Unknown**  
Can you see this?

 **END (?)**


End file.
